


A little pin prick, but you may feel a little sick

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Both of them get banana fished, Canonical Character Death, Human Experimentation, M/M, Spoilers for episode 9, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Ash wouldn’t make it in time and so Eiji hoped he wouldn’t come at all.





	A little pin prick, but you may feel a little sick

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this. It was painful to write. The title is from the song Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd which was inspiration for this fic as well as it reminds me of episode 9 in general.

Eiji fought back a whimper as he was forced into the chair. His arms and legs were quickly strapped down. The cold metal of the chair pressed against his bare back as they strapped him chest in. Before him stood a doctor. Not just any doctor, the one who’d shot Griffin. The one who’d murdered Ash’s big brother. Eiji pulled at his restraints then looked at the doctor. 

“What do you want?” Eiji demanded, trying to sound as threatening as he could manage. The doctor let out a laugh and turned around, holding a syringe in his hand. 

“Just to run a few tests. Mr. Dino wants to see how far his drug has come along and you and your friend mr. Wong are going to be our little lab rats.” He walked over, bringing the needle to Eiji’s arm. He was helpless to do anything. The bounds on his wrists and ankles were too tight for him to break free or fight back. All he could do was hope that Ash or someone came to rescue him. A dumb hope that he knew wasn’t realistic. Ash wouldn’t make it in time and so Eiji hoped he wouldn’t come at all. He felt the needle go in before a siring hot pain filled Eiji’s veins. He let out a pained scream, his mind immediately becoming a haze of thoughts. His whole body was in fight or flight mood. His anxiety and panic became super intense. The doctor held a picture in front of his face. It was a photo of Shorter. 

“See this man. He’s gonna hurt you. You have to kill him.” Eiji shut his eyes, sobbing as pain filled his body. Images of Shorter, all the good times they had, flashed through his mind. Then a voice screamed at him that Shorter was gonna hurt him. He was gonna try to kill him. “You have to kill him. Kill him.” The man repeated. Eiji sobbed harder, digging his nails into his palm hard enough to draw blood. He didn’t want to, but his body was screaming at him to fight, to kill. 

~

Ash was thrilled to see Eiji and Shorter when they were brought in. He was happy they were okay, a bit shaken up, but seemingly okay. Ash could see both were sweaty and looked worn out. As if they could fall asleep at any minute. This changed when they laid eyes on each other, suddenly both were awake and in a state of pure panic. Shorter let out a scream when he saw Eiji and Eiji’s eyes were wide as he stared at the man who was once his friend.

“Now, the fun begins.” Arthur muttered, grinning as he looked to Ash and then back to Shorter and Eiji. 

“Shorter!” Ash called out and looked at his friend. He then looked to Eiji, concern filling him as he watched the two people he cared about most eye each other like wounded animals. “Eiji!”

“Scream all you want. They can’t be saved.” Abraham replied, smiling a too wide smile as he said it. Ash clenched his fists and shot the doctor a glare. 

“What do you mean?!” Ash demanded. He didn’t understand what was happening. What did that psycho doctor mean. That same doctor who took Griff from him. 

“I’ve given both of them Banana Fish.” He replied and burst into a fit of laughter. “Now everyone will see the effect of the drug I created.” 

“Eiji, Shorter,” Ash whispered, tearing up. He watched as Eiji looked at him, body shaking. Ash wanted to cry. He knew both of them were suffering. 

“Ash,” Eiji called out, voice hoarse. He took an unsteady step toward Ash. “It hurts.” 

“Eiji, I’m so sorry.” Ash sobbed, pulling at the chains that bound him. “I’m sorry they did this to you.” 

Before Eiji could say anything else he was thrown to the ground by Shorter. Eiji immediately dug his nails into the side of Shorter’s face, hard enough to draw blood. Both of them were growling and making low screams at each other. 

“They’re gonna tear each other apart.” Arthur smirked, watching as the two people Ash loved most clawed and punched at each other. 

“Please, stop!” Ash begged as tears slipped down his cheeks. He watched as Eiji rolled them over, punching Shorter in the face. A crack told him that the punch broke Shorter’s nose. 

“That’s enough of this. It’s time for one of you to finish the other off.” Arthur pulled out two switchblades and tossed them to Shorter and Eiji. Both boys scrambled to grab one up, ready to kill the other. Eiji was faster and dug the knife between Shorter’s ribs. Tears streaming down his face. Shorter grabbed Eiji by the throat, digging his fingers in hard. He looked at Ash, body shaking and whispered. 

“Kill me.” Shorter begged. He looked so tired, so scared. He was covered in sweat and bleeding from the wound Eiji gave him. Arthur pulled out a gun and held it out to Ash. 

“You’ve got one bullet. Choose wisely who you spare.” He handed it to Ash and loosened the chains. Ash took aim, watching as a look of relief flashed across Shorter’s face moments before he pulled the trigger. That bullet would bring him peace. Ash watched as Shorter’s body fell on top of Eiji who just lied there. He was crying and shaking. Before Ash could run to Eiji’s side his chains were tightened once again. 

“Eiji, Shorter,” Ash whispered, sobbing. He looked up to see Shorter being dragged out one way and Eiji being taken another way. His eyes were wide and lifeless, but Eiji’s body still shook. 

-

The next time Ash saw Eiji was when the gang came to rescue him. He’d went to find Eiji and when he did the boy was still bloody. His neck bruised from where Shorter had tried to strangle him. Ash ran over to him, bending down. Eiji seemed to not even see him. 

“Eiji,” Ash whispered, placing a hand on his cheek. Eiji flinched and looked at Ash. For brief moment Ash was filled with the stupid hope that Eiji was still in there. His hopes were shattered when Eiji finally said something. 

“Shorter,” Eiji mumbled and then followed up with. “Banana fish.” 

“No, Eiji,” Ash sobbed, taking Eiji’s face in his hands. It was just like with Griffin. He wouldn’t say anything else. He wouldn’t be the same. He pulled himself together and grabbed Eiji, picking him up. 

With the help of his gang they got out of there. He left Eiji with his gang so he could burn Shorter’s body. He wouldn’t let them hurt him anymore. 

-

Weeks passed before it was safe for Ibe and Max to see them in person again. Ash wasn’t ready to see the heart break on Ibe’s face when he saw what happened to Eiji. He’d seen the fight, but not the extent of the damage done to Eiji. How lifeless he was. It broke Ash’s heart to see Eiji go from being full of life to just sitting there, mumbling words. Mostly he repeated Shorter’s name. Sometimes he cried and Ash would sit with him and cry. He’d hold Eiji close and cry with him. Sometimes he’d just lay his head in Eiji’s lap and cry. 

Ash lead Max and Ibe to his room. When they reached the door he looked back at them and said, “Be patient with him and remember this is my fault, not the yours.” Ash already knew Ibe would blame himself. He brought Eiji here. He couldn’t keep him safe. Ash opened the door and took them inside. Eiji was sitting, looking out the window. His brown eyes lifeless and he didn’t even move when they entered the room. Ash walked over, bending down in front of Eiji. 

“The old men are here to see you.” Ash tried to joke but his voice was dry. It held no humor. He waved Ibe and Max to come closer. When they did Ibe let out a small sob, covering his own mouth. Max just clinched his fists. 

“Was this how Griffin was?” Max asked, his voice sounding like he wanted to cry. Ash knew Ibe was already crying. 

“Unfortunately, it is.” Ash places a hand over Eiji’s. Eiji looked at him. 

“Banana Fish,” He whispered. “Shorter.” 

“Is that all he says?” Ibe asked, voice cracking as he sobbed harder. 

“Yeah, he hasn’t said anything else the past few weeks.” Ash stood up, wiping tears away. “I’m looking for a cure. One way or another I’m gonna make those fuckers fix this.” 

“I’m with you all the way on this Ash. We can’t let them do this to anyone else.” Max replied. He was angry. He was mad for Griffin and for Shorter and Eiji and everyone who was victim due to this drug. 

They were gonna save Eiji, somehow.


End file.
